


My Property

by MelodyPotterSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPotterSnape/pseuds/MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry refuses to give McGonagall his broom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Property

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of Harry's hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," said Harry.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W - what?" said Ron, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down -"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. You want to take my broom. A broom that experts spent four years making and you want to have non-expert as you just said strip it down. Instead of telling me that I should have it sent back to the people who built to be examined."

McGonagall's nostrils flared, "We are quite proficient in our fields Mr. Potter."

"You may well be, but you didn't specialize in broom making. Also Professor if you find nothing on it how long will I get to practice with it before my Quidditch match. You have duties as a professor, Head of House, and Deputy Headmistress. Flitwick is a Professor, Head of House, and he runs a club. You two do not have a lot of free time to be dealing with my broom." Harry spoke.

McGonagall's lips were pinched and she slowly enunciated every word as if Harry was just a slow child. "How will I know that you've bothered to send the broom. If I do the checking myself I will know for sure."

"Yes but I won't. For all I know you could remove every jinx and curse on the thing but when rebuilt it you could have accidentally missed a charm needed for the broom to work and I could get hurt. So since the broom is my property then I will have it checked by who I wish. I'm sorry Professor. I know your a great witch, but I can't chance it." Harry tried to make her understand.

Suddenly McGonagall smiled and nodded before walking out. Harry swore he got whiplash from it. Turning towards Hermione he frowned, "It's good to know what you think of not only my intelligence but my loyalty as your friend. Instead of sitting down and telling me were you thought the broom came from; you went behind my back. That tells me that you didn't think I would understand that Black could have sent it and that you didn't think I would trust you enough to have it checked. Just- never-mind."

Hermione stared as Harry went up to his dorm. She didn't know what to say. She had just wanted to protect him that she hadn't really thought that talking to him about it first would have been better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alternate Ending

Harry sighed as he got his account statement from Gringotts. Opening the envelope he started to read only for his jaw to drop as he read a purchase when he was still in school. A firebolt? How could that happen? The only Firebolt he had was a gift. Suddenly he remembered how he had wanted to send his broom back to the company only for McGonagall to talk him out of it. The teachers had held it until just before his Quidditch game.

They had ruined his broom. Then they had the audacity to by it back with his money. How in the hell had they gotten the money from his account? Furious he stood up and hurried towards his Head of House's office to have a nice a long talk.


End file.
